


On Her Radar

by halsee



Category: Total Divas, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, M/M, Teen Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsee/pseuds/halsee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige finally makes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Her Radar

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Kimmie.

Paige leaned against her blue jeep as Seth grabbed his things from the backseat. Welcome back to hell, she thought with a smirk. Beacon Hills High School was filled with assholes for the most part. She had lived in Beacon Hills, her entire life and it had it's moments for being the weirdest town in all of the United States. She didn't mind it though, she enjoyed the town. Her father was the sheriff while her mother well, she passed away before Paige even entered high school. But Seth had been there since day one. Her very first friend from kindergarten to now. She was shaken out of her thoughts when Seth slammed the car door. Paige She heard him mumble as he made his way to the front only to stop in front of her, his hair all over the place and his shirt crumbled as if he had just fought a monster to get to his backpack. She shook her head and smiled as she stood by his side. 

“Ready to go?” Seth said fixing his backpack and attempting to fix his hair as he looked up. He had gone through some changes this summer as his hair had gotten longer and he even colored part of it blonde to his normally black hair. He had also taken up cross fit, so he was twenty times the size he was before. He acted the same though and kept Paige just as close as before. Which she was incredibly thankful for, Seth was like her brother. They had done practically everything together and maybe that had to do with them being friends since they were five, but they had a connection that no one seemed able to break. In silence they headed towards the steps back to a being the losers of Beacon Hills. Seth nudged Paige as she turned quickly almost tripping to see Nikki Bella, back and looking stunning as usual. She sighed and grinned as she saw Nikki was making her way past them to enter the building.

“Oh my God.” Paige said sighing as Seth just shook his head knowing what was about to happen and praying Nikki didn't reach out and slap Paige out of her doc martens. Paige smiled as Nikki continued to make her way to the front. She grinned at Seth, who rolled his eyes but nodded. Paige had been in love with Nikki, since third grade. It started out as a small crush which most people expected to be done with by fourth grade at least. But it lasted longer than that and really everyone knew. It was a secret, hell everyone had a crush on Nikki but no one was more dedicated to her than Paige.

“Honestly Seth the best thing to happen in this town is the birth of Nikki Bella, no doubt about that.” She said smiling and turning around as Nikki glanced at her and shook her head with a small smile. Paige grinned; this was her year to attempt and get on Nikki’s radar or at least be friends with her. Paige wouldn’t even mind just being friends with her.  Seth just rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around her pulling her towards the school ready to get their first day back over and done with.

“Come on, Juliet.” Seth said smiling as he pulled her through the doors. He nodded to some people. He had spotted Roman and detached himself from Paige to go annoy him for the first time since last year. Paige watched as Roman stared at Seth with raised brows and a small chuckle. She watched as Roman fist bumped Seth before shutting his locker door and facing Seth fully.  She shook her head and continued on down to her locker, ready to just shove things in it as she waited for first period to start.

Paige glanced to the end of the hall as Nikki shut her locker after applying lip gloss. With a sigh she shut her locker and didn’t even bother flinching when Seth slammed himself into the lockers with a grin. She was far too used to that happening to even bother flinching anymore. She just rolled her eyes and met Seth’s eyes with a small smile.

“Still in love with her, then?” Seth questioned with a sad smile. He knew how his best friend felt when it came to Nikki Bella. But he had to be honest; Paige would never be on Nikki Bella’s radar. It wasn’t possible for them; it wouldn’t make sense for Nikki to like someone like well them. He pushed himself off the lockers and wrapped an arm around Paige as he watched her roll her eyes. He always did this, Paige wouldn’t be surprised if people thought they were a couple just based on the looks of them but as soon as you got to know them both they would easily see that they could never be a couple. They were too much alike to be together.

“I’ve loved her since the third grade. Of course, I’m still in love with her. How could I not be?” Paige said shaking her head as she looked on. She watched as Dean Ambrose the towns lunatic who has absolutely no family make his way over to Nikki. She almost stepped forward before she watched as Nikki immediately grabbed hold of Dean’s hand and held it close to her with a smile. Paige scoffed and shook her head before pulling away from Seth and turning to face him instead.

“Can you believe that?” She asked anger clear in her voice. Seth raised an eyebrow, before shrugging. Paige fumed silently, she didn’t have anything against Dean, hell she had never actually talked to him before but for him to waltz in and take Nikki right from under her nose, was upsetting. It was such an odd pairing; Paige couldn’t even wrap her head around it. It didn’t make sense, to see them even standing next to each other. But Paige couldn’t help but notice the matching outfits, matching leather jackets, jeans and tank tops. Obviously the most matching couple, she had ever seen in her life. She shook her head.

‘You do realize that they may be just like us?” Seth said smirking at Paige. Paige stopped rambling and blushed. Seth laughed before shaking his head. Paige bit her lip and shrugged before turning back around to see that Nikki and Dean were staring at them. Paige grinned immediately and waved as they both just smirked before shaking their heads. Paige watched as they walked away without even acknowledging her.

“You are ridiculous. Come on, Mr. Harris will kill us if we’re late.” Seth said as he pulled Paige down the hall before she could speak. Paige crossed her arms but allowed herself to be pulled by Seth down the halls. Mr. Harris was a dick; he hated Paige ever since she spilled something on his stupid sweater vest. It was an accident, and Harris thought it was as if she had planned it to perfection. They’ve been mortal enemies ever since, in Paige’s book.

“You’re late.” Mr. Harris said, sharply as Seth and Paige tried to sneak into the back row of seats. Mr. Harris turned around to look at Seth and Paige who seemed frozen, while the whole class chuckled softly.

“We um, well you see. I have nothing.” Paige said standing upright as she caught Nikki staring at her alongside Dean. Paige smiled as she looked at Nikki. She watched as Dean leaned down to Nikki whispering something in her ear. Paige clenched her fists, as she shook her head. Mr. Harris rolled his eyes.

“I think it’s about time you both got separated. Ambrose, switch with Paige.” Harris said turning back to the board. Dean sighed and shook his head before turning around and glaring slightly at Paige, who smiled and took her seat next to Nikki.

“Hello Nikki.” Paige said grinning as she looked at Nikki. Nikki turned her head and rolled her eyes as she pulled her leather jacket tighter to her. Paige nodded and looked down before sighing and turning her attention to Seth only to see Dean glaring at her and Seth looking like he peed his pants. Paige looked down and turned to Nikki only to see Nikki already staring at her.

“Look. I don’t know what obsession you have with me but my brother for the most part, doesn’t like it.” Nikki said staring at Paige with a small smirk. Paige shook her head before sitting up and facing Nikki even more than she was before.

“I don’t have an obsession with you. I just I like you Nikki. I think you’re the greatest thing to ever happen in Beacon Hills. And maybe that is obsessive but I think you’re beautiful. And I guess if me believing you’re beautiful is me being obsessed then yeah maybe I am.” Paige finished as she turned back to the board with a shake of her head. She said too much, she always did and now Nikki will probably tell Dean and she’ll get her ass kicked.

“You think I’m beautiful?” Nikki asked softly leaning closer to Paige who had moved over slightly after her speech. Nikki smiled when Paige looked up as she watched a look of shock come over Paige’s face. Paige nodded as the bell rang, and before she could reply. Dean was there a hand on her shoulder. She nodded and stood up quickly leaving Paige alone as Seth showed up next to Paige.

“You’re okay right?” Seth asked as they both watched Nikki and Dean leave the classroom as if nothing had happened. Paige nodded and stood up staring at Seth. She couldn’t believe it, Nikki listened to her. She also didn’t get killed or slapped which she counted as a good thing.

“I think I am officially on her radar.” Paige said smirking as she started walking backwards as Seth followed. She was on Nikki Bella’s radar, she has to be. I mean she didn’t get cut down or slapped and Dean didn’t harass her into anything. She was curious about the sudden relationship between them. It was new, but the way they acted it was as if they had been friends all their lives especially with Nikki saying he is her brother, it just it didn’t add up.


End file.
